In Vino Veritas
by NobleMETA
Summary: In Vino Veritas-A latin phrase which translates to 'In Wine there is Truth'. When people drink, they are less likely to lie about something and often become more truthful. This becomes apparent to Weiss when she has been trying to hide something from Ruby that she has kept hidden for a long time.


Weiss Schnee walked out of the building, the beginning of summer upon her. It was a day that had been long awaited by the entire student body, and now she could reap the benefits of a nice break from all of the school work. As Weiss walked through the parking lot towards her car, she heard the familiar footsteps of someone chasing after her. Turning around once she reached her car, she leaned against the hood to see Ruby Rose running through the lot to catch up to her.

"Heya Weiss, you ready to get out of here?" She asked.

Weiss nodded and walked towards the driver-side door, unlocking her car and climbing in with Ruby jumping in on the other end. The two of them had been friends with each other for quite a long time and they pretty much shared everything together. If you saw one of them, the odds were that the other wasn't that far away, if not right there with her.

Unfortunately for Weiss, there was one thing that she couldn't share with Ruby, and that was the crush that she had had on the red-haired girl for the past year. As much as Weiss wanted to tell her how she felt, she was too afraid of losing the one true friend she had. No one else knew about the girl's secret and she definitely made sure to keep that little secret under lock and key. But as time went on, she found it harder and harder to keep this to herself, and she had faked illness on occasion in order to keep herself from saying something to Ruby that she felt like she would regret.

So for the longest time she kept it hidden, and she felt like it was definitely working for her so far. Now that it was summer, she could enjoy some more time to herself and hope that things would return back to normal between her and Ruby. As she drove the two of them towards Ruby's house, Weiss and Ruby made casual conversation about things. Nothing really important, but things that they felt like talking about, such as summer plans or what they were gonna do on their first day off. It definitely helped Weiss keep her mind off of her feelings for Ruby as she drove them home.

Once they got to Ruby's house, Ruby noticed that there was something extra parked in the driveway. "No way!" She shouted, excited at what she saw. Once Weiss parked the car, Ruby didn't even wait for her, instead running into the house as fast as she could to see if what she saw was true. Once she got inside, she confirmed her earlier thoughts. "Yang! You're home!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she ran up to her sister and pulled the blonde into a big hug.

Yang was in her first year of college, so she couldn't see Ruby all that often. It just made the moments when they did see each other more meaningful. "Hey Ruby. I told you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily." Yang stated returning the hug in earnest. As they were hugging, Yang noticed Weiss walk into the house. Despite the fact that Weiss and Yang didn't always get along, Yang knew that Ruby and Weiss were as close to each other as the sisters were. Knowing that, she was able to accept Weiss being around as much as she was. "Hey there princess." She said to Weiss.

"Oh how I missed the teasing Yang." Weiss said sarcastically. She still walked over and gave Yang a hug, welcoming her back in the embrace. "It's actually nice to see you again after so long." Weiss stated.

"Wow, a warm welcome from the ice queen. I'm flattered." Yang said jokingly of course. The joke did earn her a glare from Weiss, and Yang felt like that was more along the lines of something that Weiss would do. "There we go, ice queen in full effect today." Yang joked. She then remembered that she had brought someone with her from school. "Oh hey, so I brought a friend of mine from school to visit for a few days." Yang said as she walked to one of the spare bedrooms with Ruby and Weiss following her diligently.

"Ruby, Weiss, meet Blake Belladonna." Yang introduced her friend to the two after they spotted her in the spare bedroom. "Blake, this is my sister Ruby and her best friend Weiss Schnee." Yang said, actually trying to be civil at the moment, which surprised both Ruby and Yang.

Blake, a black-haired girl wearing a black and white blouse and black jeans, walked up to Ruby and Weiss and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Yang told me a lot about you guys, and yes it was all very complimentary, in her own way of course."

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at that last remark. "Yeah, Yang certainly has a way with things." She said.

"That she does." Blake responded back with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you two." Yang felt her phone go off and she took a moment to look at it, growing excited once she saw the message. "Awesome, we be partyin' tonight!"

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

Yang held her phone out to Ruby so that she could see the text that Yang got from Nora. "Nora's hosting an end of the year bash and the four of us are going."

"Um, what makes you think that I would agree to this Yang?" Weiss stated. She had been working to avoid events like that, especially if Nora was in charge because of the fact that alcohol would be involved. "Besides, it's a Nora party, and you know my thing with alcohol."

Yang simply threw her arm around Weiss' shoulders. "No one ever said you had to drink. You and Ruby can be the sober ones for the night. Any good party always has at least one or two people who are sober to keep us drunks out of trouble. It's pretty much a win-win."

Weiss did have to admit that Yang's argument seemed logical to her, but it would all depend on Ruby's opinion. "Fine, I guess that sounds good. Just remember that I'm not drinking. I'm just going to hang with friends." And now that Ruby was going, Weiss would end up joining her as well.

"Well then that means Weiss is going too. I like the sound of that." Yang seemed pleased with how things turned out and she walked towards her room. "You guys all get something cute to wear and be ready by 5. We be up all night to party till the sun comes up." Yang said as she walked into her room to get changed into her outfit for the night.

Weiss and Ruby walked over to the room that belonged to none other than the red haired teen. As they got in, Ruby walked over to her closet to start looking for something. Weiss was already wearing an ice blue sundress and felt that it was appropriate for the evening. Ruby ended up picking out a red button down shirt and picking out a clean pair of jeans. "I'm heading to the bathroom to change." Ruby said as she walked over to the bathroom.

Weiss looked around at Ruby's room, the artwork that Ruby made throughout their friendship being displayed all over the walls. She was very excited at Ruby's artistic prowess, and encouraged Ruby to pursue art as a career in the first place. It was one way that Weiss would be able to help leave a lasting mark on Ruby's life, even if she felt like it would be the only thing that she would do for her. "If only I could tell you the truth." She said to herself as she laid back on Ruby's bed, letting it's soft comfort and rose scent fill her senses up to the tipping point. She felt herself blush as she laid there, and once she heard the door open and Ruby re-enter the room, didn't even bother moving.

"Comfortable Weiss?" Ruby asked as she finished rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

Weiss looked up at Ruby and smiled. "Of course I am, you have a comfortable bed. I'd be a liar to say that you didn't."

Ruby laughed and sat down on the bed next to Weiss, tying her shoes. Weiss felt her phone go off and she looked to see who it was. She noticed that the phone call was from her father and so she had to go take it. "It's my dad. I gotta take this."She walked out to the back porch and spoke to her father privately. "Hello father."

"Weiss, I can only assume that you are with Ruby right now." Mr. Schnee said.

"That would be correct." Weiss stated.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting someone that seems to have taken an interest in you. If you wish to do so of course." He stated.

Weiss knew where this was going immediately, and she leaned against the railing on the porch. "I'm sorry father, but you already know what I'm gonna say." She stated.

"Oh Weiss. I know you don't wish to be forced into a relationship, but you haven't even taken interest in a man before. I respect your wishes to remain available, but I do wonder if you even wish to find someone at all so that you may be happy with a man." He said to her.

Weiss took a deep breath. She knew her father enough to note that he was just looking out for her, but she had to tell him the truth. "Father, can I tell you something without you getting upset at me?" She asked. It was going to be hard for her to talk about this, and she would rather have done it in person, but this was as good as it was going to get.

"Of course dear. What is it?" He stated quickly.

Weiss didn't hear the sliding glass door open and Yang step out onto the porch mere moments before she confessed to her father, but it didn't matter at that moment anyway. "Father, I don't find men attractive." She said quietly. Yang had a hard time understanding what she said, but she remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss' father asked, genuine concern surrounding his tone of voice. It took a few moments for Weiss to gather the courage to speak up, but she finally did, and she dropped the bombshell as plainly as she could.

"I'm a lesbian."

Silence stood over everyone in that moment, and no one dared move a muscle. Eventually Mr. Schnee spoke up, giving Weiss an idea of how he felt about it. "Weiss I...I hope you understand that this will take some getting used to at first." Weiss nodded at his response, believing that it was going right for her so far. "If that is what you want for yourself, then I see no reason why you shouldn't pursue what makes you happy. Your mother and I will always be here to support you sweetheart." Hearing that brought tears to Weiss' eyes. She felt relieved that she was able to give her parents the truth about herself, and she finally felt free of that burden.

"Thank you dad." She said, the formality within her family breaking as she let what just occurred sink in for a moment. She let the tears fall out after hearing her father accept what she was.

"Of course. In any case, I don't want to take up any more of your time Weiss. Go spend time with Ruby and let her know that I said hello." Her father stated.

"I will. Thank you father, and I love you." Weiss said, breathing deeply so that she could stop herself from crying more.

"I love you too Weiss. Have fun." He said. With that, the conversation was over.

As Weiss started to turn to walk back into the house, she spotted the blonde wonder standing out there with her. In an instant, she knew that Yang had heard what she said on the phone and that there was no way to get out of what was to come. "Dammit." She said as she fell down to the ground with her back against the railing.

"Well this is awkward." Yang stated to herself. "So I'm guessing that Ruby knows about you being a...you know. Right?"

Weiss' eyes burst wide open and she shot towards Yang and covered her mouth with a quick hand. "Don't tell her about this. Got it?" She stated.

Yang's quizzical look only gave Weiss the reason to let her speak. "Why not, it's not like you have a thing for...her...is it?" Yang asked. When Weiss let her head hang down low, Yang understood what it was that was going through Weiss' mind. "I promise I won't tell Ruby you have a thing for her, but you need to soon, understood?" Yang stated.

"I know, but I have to do it when I'm ready." Weiss said. "For now, just let me handle this the way I need to. The less she knows about this thing the better, at least until I feel comfortable with telling her." She said to Yang as she walked back into the house. While she was waiting outside though, Yang thought of a brilliant plan to get Weiss the confidence to speak up to Ruby about her feelings.

Her devious planning was cut short when her sister showed up in the room with her. "Hey Yang, have you seen Weiss anywhere?"

Yang turned towards Ruby and walked up to the younger girl. She threw her arm over the shoulder of the girl and leaned onto Ruby. "She's out on the porch, though I think she was talking to her parents about something so give her a minute." Yang said. She knew that Weiss would need a minute to calm down, though it wasn't her fault that Weiss revealed her secret attraction to the blonde's sister. Still, Yang figured that since Ruby and Weiss were good friends, they would be able to handle that sort of thing and figure out what to do in time.

"So Ruby, you excited to go to this party tonight?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged, it was more or less just an excuse to hang out with Yang for her. "I guess, though I'm only going because you asked me to."

"Well you can use it as an excuse to hang out with Blake too, how about that?" She stated.

"How do you two know each other?" Ruby asked. She was unaware that Blake had walked into the room, as silent as a cat.

"We were roommates last year. Gonna keep that going next year as well." When Blake spoke up, she caused Ruby to jump out from under Yang's arm.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that." Ruby yelped once she took a moment to calm down.

"I've been told by Yang that I'm like a ninja." Blake chuckled. "But don't worry, I'll try to not freak you out while I"m here."

"I hope so." Ruby replied. She turned to see Weiss walk into the room. If Weiss had been wearing makeup, Ruby would have seen it disappear with Weiss' crying earlier. Instead Ruby only noticed that her eyes were a little red. "Hey, everything go well with your dad?" Ruby asked, knowing that Weiss was just on the phone with the man.

Weiss nodded quickly. "Yeah, things are great actually. Thanks for asking." She stated. "So are we still going to this party?"

Yang jumped up and towards the door. "Aw yeah, this is gonna be a fun time. Weiss since you're gonna be sober, we'll take your car and you get to drive. Ruby can drive if you have anything though, but I doubt it'll come to that." Yang said as she led the rest of them towards the front. "Aside from that just head on over to Nora's place. It's an all night party and she wanted to hang out with us for a bit before the party. I told her we would help set up as well." Yang stated.

As they walked outside, Yang gave Weiss a wink to let her know that she wouldn't spill her secret to anyone. It comforted Weiss to know that Yang would do that for her, even if they didn't get along too well at times. Getting into her car, she waited for everyone to join her, with Ruby sitting up front with her, Yang and Blake sitting in back behind them. Once they were all inside, the four of them went out to the party.

* * *

><p>The party was really loud and overcrowded in Weiss' opinion. When they had gotten to Nora's house, they immediately got started on helping set up the last details of the party. Once that was done they chatted with Nora and her boyfriend Ren until more people started to show up. People started to drop in as the time went on, and now the party was clearly in effect. People were already drunk and Weiss was having a hard time avoiding the people who would stumble into her accidentally while in their drunken state.<p>

She wanted to enjoy the party, but it always came back to how she felt about Ruby. As much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't since she was her ride home and it wasn't fair to do that to her. So she sucked it up as best as she could and tried to enjoy herself. After a few moments of standing off against the wall, Yang crashed into the wall next to her and started to speak to Weiss. "You look like you're at a funeral right now Weiss. Enjoy yourself." Yang tried to convince Weiss when it came to letting loose.

"I doubt we would have the same idea when it came to enjoying ourselves." Weiss stated, not trying to give the blonde any reason to stick around. "Don't you have some party games to win or boys to seduce?" She asked.

Yang took the opportunity to hand Weiss a drink. "I'm letting Blake win a round on her own. In the mean time, I brought you some punch."

Weiss knew that Yang was a devious character, but whenever they had gone to parties before Yang hadn't tried anything to Weiss. It was a trust that Yang was unfortunately hoping to take advantage of. If she could get Weiss drunk enough to tell Ruby how she felt then she figured that Weiss would forgive her in the end. "Thanks." Weiss said nonchalantly. Taking a sip of the punch, Weiss didn't even realize what she had done until it was too late. "Not that it matters or anything, but why are you helping me keep that secret of mine?" Weiss inquired once she finished that first sip of her punch.

Yang, having a few drinks in her system by that point, was bound to be more honest with Weiss. "Weiss, if you must know, it's because I know that you would want Ruby to be happy, which is something that I want too. In the end if it's you being with her, or something like that makes her happy, then fuck, I'm all for it."

It was that brutal honesty that Weiss liked about seeing people drunk, and a reason why she didn't drink too often. She was afraid of saying something to Ruby about how she felt. "Well Yang, if it means anything then thanks. I really appreciate this." Weiss said before she took another sip of her drink. She was glad that Yang was ok with it. It would have certainly made things that much harder if she weren't.

As the party went on, Weiss inadvertently grew more and more intoxicated. Some people noticed it really quickly and raised their interest in figuring out what was with the white-haired girl. Others simply pointed it out to those around them, and soon everyone knew that Weiss Schnee was drunk. Once Ruby heard about it, she quickly found Weiss and pulled her off to the side, hoping to help in some way. "Hey Weiss? Weiss. Weiss!" Ruby said to the girl as the two of them stood away from the crowds.

"Wha...oh heya there -hic- Ruby...when did you grow a mustache?" Weiss drunkenly said. She tried to walk forward but in her state, merely wobbled right into Ruby's arms.

Ruby knew that what she had heard was true. Weiss was indeed drunk. How she had gotten to be that way, she had no idea. Instead she focused on keeping Weiss out of trouble. It was getting pretty late and Ruby knew that she could tell Yang that it was time to go. She grabbed Weiss' purse and fished the keys out, making sure that Weiss couldn't do anything with them. "I'm gonna get Yang and Blake. Once I do, we're leaving to get you home, Weiss, ok?" Weiss giggled uncontrollably, and as much as she wanted to stay and help Weiss, Ruby knew that she had to get Yang and Blake first.

It didn't take long for her to find them, and explain to Nora that they were leaving because Weiss didn't want to get any worse than she already was. After a few minutes of getting Weiss, Blake, and Yang to all sit comfortably in the car, Ruby drove them on back to her place for the night. It wouldn't be hard to deal with Yang, that much she knew. She thought of how it would go with Blake, and assumed that she would be easy to handle, seeing as how she seemed pretty easy going at the moment. What really concerned her was Weiss.

Weiss looked like a mess, to put it bluntly. Ruby didn't know how much Weiss drank, but she could definitely tell that she had had a lot of it. After the long drive to get home, Ruby led Weiss Blake and Yang back into the house. She had Yang take Blake back up into the spare bedroom while she dragged Weiss up to her room. Once she got her in, Ruby walked over to Blake and Yang's room and noticed that the two of them had already passed out. "Well at least they made this night easier for me." Ruby said to herself as she walked back to her own room.

Once she got back in, she noticed that Weiss was walking towards her. "Hey Ruby, has anyone ever mentioned that you're like, my bestest friend in the whole entire world?" Weiss slurred out. Once she reached Ruby, she threw her arms around Ruby's neck and let all of the weight she was carrying fall onto Ruby.

"I'm well aware of this Weiss." Ruby said, hoping that Weiss wouldn't be too much of a hassle tonight. She would talk to her about what happened in the morning once it came around, but for now she just had to survive the night. "Just how much did you drink tonight exactly?"

"All that I had was water and some punch that Yang got for me. It was some good punch though, lemme tell ya." Weiss mentioned offhandedly.

After hearing that, Ruby let her head hang down low. She had to have known that Yang would do something like this at some point. _Just another thing for me to do in the morning. Question Yang on why she did it._ Ruby thought to herself. When she returned her attention to Weiss, she wrapped her arms around Weiss' petite body and then carried her over to the bed.

When Ruby finished carrying Weiss over to the bed and laying her down on top of it, Weiss looked up at Ruby longingly. "Wow, I always knew you were strong." Weiss said. If she was aware of what she was saying right now, Sober Weiss would have crawled into a hole with the Drunk Weiss that was laying there at the moment and beaten her to death with whatever she could get her hands on.

"It certainly helps that you're light as a feather." Ruby responded.

Ruby then noticed that Weiss looked saddened by something. "I guess you get all of the guys to say things like that to you huh." Weiss said to Ruby.

That got Ruby confused. She wondered why Weiss would say something like that to her. Combining that with the idea that guys were lining up to date her, and Ruby knew that something was up. "Weiss, you know more than anyone else that no one is lining up to get with me. I'm not really the most popular or attractive of people if you haven't noticed."

Weiss sat up instantly and hugged Ruby from behind. "Yes you are, you are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever met before, and anyone who doesn't see that is dumb."

Ruby liked hearing this from Weiss, in the moments when Weiss would remind her of just how important she was. Despite that though, she felt like this time it was much more than a confidence boost. She felt like there was more to it, coming from Weiss. "I'm surprised you used the word beautiful Weiss, though I do appreciate the compliment."

"Why wouldn't I tell you? It's the truth after all." Weiss let go of Ruby and let her body fall back down onto the bed. Ruby seemed to be shocked at Weiss' statement. To her it seemed as though Weiss wasn't saying as a friend, but as something different. "You're my best friend, the one who would stick with me even though I'm into girls, the only one I trust."

That last moment had officially brought about many questions to Ruby. She needed to know exactly what Weiss was just telling her right at that moment. Ruby looked over at Weiss and saw her icy blue eyes gazing at her own. As Ruby turned to face Weiss, kneeling down next to the bed, she was met with an unexpected surprise once her face was close enough.

Weiss leaned forward, grabbing the back of Ruby's head, and pulled her into a deep, long kiss.

It was a shock to Ruby, her body freezing up at the sudden contact between their lips. She had never once believed that something like this would happen before and now here they were, kissing each other. Something in Ruby seemed to give her cause to relax, because not much later, she was kissing Weiss back for some reason. Ruby didn't know what was going on, and honestly it didn't seem to matter; something about this felt all right to her.

After a moment, the pair broke the kiss and the air between them hung still. Ruby closed her eyes trying to think of what to do or what to say next. Up until then, there had been no reason to question her sexuality, but now she had so much to think about. She had so many questions on her mind and she needed to have a long discussion with Weiss. Once she opened her eyes, wanting to speak to Weiss about what had just happened, she shouldn't have been surprised at what she saw in front of her.

Weiss had fallen asleep.

Ruby felt like something was really screwing with her today, and so she gave up. She decided that she had had enough of today to deal with anything else right then and there. As she was about to leave the room though, she saw Weiss just lay there, nothing covering her up to keep her warm. Feeling just a little bit guilty about not showing some kind of concern for that at first, she walked back into the room and slipped the covers over her. "Goodnight, Weiss," She said softly before she left the room to give Weiss the night to sleep comfortably.

* * *

><p>The morning after a party was the worst feeling that Weiss had ever had before. Not only did she wake up feeling like her stomach was going to recreate the French Revolution, but the headache felt like World War Two was doing a reenactment at the same time. In any case, when she tried to move, her body fought with her. Waking up had never been this horrible before, and now she truly knew what a hangover felt like.<p>

"Need...to kill...Yang." Weiss figured that it was the only logical explanation for her state of mind. She moaned as she finally got out of bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, she heard a TV playing in the background down the hallway and she smelled someone making breakfast. The smell however, only made her stomach churn even harder than before. She knew that she was bound for the bathroom at that point, the need to empty her stomach strong. Running over as fast as she could, she made it just in time to vomit the contents of last night into the toilet.

It certainly did get the attention of whoever was cooking at the moment, for they ran into the bathroom once they heard the vomiting. Once Weiss finished, she heard someone at the door to the bathroom. "Weiss ,are you ok?"

Weiss weakly looked over to see Ruby kneeling next to her. "Stomach...head...vomit." Weiss weakly muttered. She could tell by the way that Ruby looked at her that she had done something in the night before. She could only hope that it wasn't anything bad, though she would wager that it was something along the lines of what she was afraid of. "Kill...Yang." Weiss said as a way to stall for when she would actually have to say something about the night before.

"I'm sure that Yang will feel just as terrible when she gets up." Ruby said, pulling back Weiss' hair to keep it from getting messy. "You look like you're in worse shape than everyone else right now, though."

"You're telling me." Weiss tried joking, though her stomach still wasn't the most cooperative of body parts at the moment. "God, I feel like an idiot for trusting Yang," She stated.

"So what of last night do I remember?" Ruby asked.

Weiss tried to recall the night before but she was drawing a blank. "Nothing really. What did I do Ruby?" She asked. "And please don't be afraid to tell me everything, ok?"

Ruby took in a deep breath she had quite a bit to say to Weiss. "Well, you asked me if I grew a mustache first off." Weiss couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Then after we got back here, you mentioned about being into girls." Weiss had been afraid that would come up, and rightfully so. "I wouldn't have been concerned about it, and thought of it as just you being drunk, but then you kissed me."

Right at that moment, Weiss' eyes burst wide open, her mind stopped hurting and her stomach calmed itself. Unfortunately it was entirely out of fear of how Ruby would take what she had done. She looked over to Ruby and took a deep breath. "Is there something that I should know about, Weiss?"

Weiss knew it. She had been found out, and now she had to face the music. "Can we do this when I don't have my face inside of a toilet?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded and patted her on the back before standing up to walk away. Weiss mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say. She felt her stomach start to turn inside out again, this time from being nervous about the ordeal. After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to talk to Ruby about it. "Hey." She said softly.

Ruby turned to look at her, a concerned look adorning her face. "You want to talk about it?" Ruby asked. When Weiss gestured towards the table, Ruby got the hint and walked over there with her. After sitting there for a moment Ruby finally spoke up to break the silence. "So Weiss, how much of what you said is true, you know, regarding you being into girls?"

Weiss took a deep breath. As much as she prepared for it, she knew that it was a lot harder to do now that she was in the moment. "It really is true Ruby, I am in fact attracted to girls." Weiss held her breath, waiting for the response that Ruby was going to give.

Ruby nodded at first, then she placed her hand against Weiss' hand. "I wish you told me this sooner, but I can see why you didn't want to talk about it with anyone. It must've been hard for you up till now." Ruby said.

Weiss was at least glad that Ruby was ok with it, but she knew that it wasn't over yet. "Yeah, it has been hard to tell you. Then again, I'm sure the only reason that I was even able to say it was because Yang decided to get me drunk. I'm sure you've heard the saying, drunken words are sober thoughts right?"

Ruby seemed to understand exactly what Weiss was getting at. "So if you're saying that, does that mean that when you kissed me, that you wanted to do that for a while?" Ruby asked, getting right to the point.

Weiss had to put it all on the line now, either she would be ecstatic or devastated. "I've wanted to be with you for the past year now Ruby. I was just afraid of how you would respond to it and I didn't want to lose you as a friend." She said.

It took a few moments for Ruby to do anything, but when she did Weiss certainly took notice. Weiss felt her hands become grasped by Ruby's, and she looked up to see the silver eyes looking at her, with genuine happiness floating in them. "I can't say that I'm in love with you or anything like that right now, but I guess at some point I could learn to be that way." Ruby said, her voice sounding genuine. "Something about that kiss last night felt right to me, and I got into it when it happened. Maybe this thing between us was meant to happen, and after thinking about it last night, I'm glad it did. I want to give this a try at least." Ruby said.

Weiss' heart burst with excitement, the person she was in love with was finally hers. Her best friend, her now girlfriend, it was a moment that she would remember forever now. "Ruby I...you have no idea how I feel right now." Weiss said, moving closer and closer to Ruby's chair. Eventually the two of them brought their lips together again, this time both of them enjoying the feeling that they got from the contact.

"Well! My work here is done."

Ruby and Weiss split once they heard the voice, and looked over to see Yang watching them. Weiss then remembered what Yang had done to her in the night before and she felt a fury rise up within her. "Yang, I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted as she burst up, ready to fight Yang.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You aren't glad that I did that? You wouldn't have been able to hook up with Ruby if I didn't." Yang said as she started to back away, right into a wall. "I should at least get a thank-you for helping, in a conniving and deceptive way, I'll admit."

Weiss chased Yang outside and onto the porch. She backed her into a corner and thought of what she was going to do, when suddenly Ruby had an idea. Whispering it right into her ear, Weiss liked the idea and decided to go through with it. Ruby had decided to bring a bucket filled with ice water with her and suggested dumping it onto Yang's head.

The entire time that Weiss and Ruby were doing this, Yang had tried to escape. The sad fact that Yang had to admit, was that she was backed into a corner with no foreseeable option to escape, especially since she was still suffering a hangover that kept her from moving clearly. Once she saw Ruby come back out with the bucket, Yang knew that escape was no longer an option for her.

After handing off the bucket, Weiss did just that, causing Yang to scream bloody murder. "Thank you Yang, for helping me open up to your sister. I really appreciate that." Weiss walked back into the house with Ruby's arm in her own and Yang cold and wet outside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one-shot for you guys. I'll be producing more chapters of my main fics but I got this idea and decided it was too good to let it pass. So I hope you enjoyed that.<strong>

**In other news I finally got someone to run edits for me. One of my friends from college is volunteering his time to read over what I wrote and correct things grammatically and suggest writing certain parts differently so that they make more sense. I hope that you notice a difference, and I gotta say thanks to him for his help with that. (He also suggested the title for this story.)**

**Speaking of the title, 'In Vino Veritas' is a Latin phrase which translates to 'in wine there is truth'. Basically from what I could tell, it's saying that when you drink, you're less prone to lie about something and therefore become more truthful with your words.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story (was partially inspired by an article I read online) and I thank you guys for reading this.**

**-Noble**


End file.
